Kindergarten!
by EmmaPickles
Summary: The Rugrats finally enter Kindergarten a new adventure for them. They meet new friends and have to deal with new bullies.
1. A New Adventure

**Title: Kindergarten**

**Full Summary: The Rugrats finally enter kindergarten a new adventure for them.**

**They meet new friends and have to deal with new bullies.**

**While the Rugrats as finally in kindergarten Dil starts preschool and has a new adventure alone.**

**Chapter One: A New Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rugrats. I Own Idea and Oc Characters**

**A/N: This is my very first Rugrats fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

Kindergarten is the next step in a kids life of growing up. It brings you closer and closer to growing up. Most children don't want to go to kindergarten to afraid of change and new things. But for the Rugrats its simply a new adventure, they find going to kindergarten exciting. Most children were kicking and screaming holding onto their parents leg. They didn't want change, they didn't want to start taking responsibility. They just wanted to stay a kid forever and don't have to worry about homework or growing up. Tommy and his group of friends which includes Lillian, Philip, Kimi and Chuckie stood beside their parents with huge grins on their faces. This new adventure for them was going to be a fun one.

Chuckie was slightly nervous, looking around the room he saw many kids crying and clinging onto their parents for their dare life. He started to think maybe this kindergarten wasn't such a great idea. His stomach started to turn a bit out of nervousness. He slowly started to back up running into his father's Chaz legs. Chaz looks down at his son with worry and bends down placing a loving and gently hand on his son wild/soft orange hair.

"Chuckie, are you okay?"

Chaz asked with concern, he hoped his son didn't start crying. He was completely excited last night about coming to school it was harder to get him to sleep. It was okay to be scared or nervous about trying something new. New things can be scary. Chuckie grips the straps of his bag tightly and look up towards his father shaking his head quickly. Chuckie was starting to feel faint, his father's touch calmed him down a bit but his stomach wouldn't stop turning.

"Chuckie its okay to be nervous on the first day, but im sure you'll love school". Chaz tried reassuring his son. As a child his would cry everyday when his parents dropped him off to school, but when he started liking it he would cry because he didn't want to leave.

Chuckie looked up towards his father his stomach finally coming down. His father always knew how to calm himdown easily. "Was you scared on your first day daddy?". He asked finally releasing his tight grip on his strap on his bag. He wondered if his father was scared like him, he was actually glad he didn't puke.

Chaz chuckles softly while rubbing the back of his head as he stood up straight. "Of course I was, you are actually doing better than me". He confessed while blushing slightly with embarrassment. He remembers the teachers having to help him let go off his father's leg it took at least three teachers."I cried the first day like all these other kids around here, but I promise you kindergarten is fun".

Chuckie felt happy he was doing better than his father and didn't cry. A frown was replaced with a huge happy grin. He was finally brave enough to go inside with his parents having to stay with him. He already knew Kimi was going to ditch their parents, she was basically bouncing with excitement ignoring the other children cries. "Thanks Dad, I'm fine now". Chuckie reassured his father while walking over towards his group of friends.

Kimi noticed Chuckie walking over towards them and smiles happily grabbing his hand. She knew Chuckie was slightly nervous and wanted him to know she was here to help him with anything.

"Why are the other kids crying?" Tommy asked while glancing around the room. The teacher hasn't arrived yet and he was growing impatient. He didn't really want to wait any longer. He was kinda scared and excited at the same time. Scared because Angelica told him the teachers liked to eat bad kids. Excited because this was a new adventure with him and his friends.

"My dad said it is normal to be scared and cry on the first day of school" Chuckie replied.

"Why are they scared?". Lillian asked with confusion.

"I don't know my dad didn't tell me why". Chuckie answered.

The question had them all thinking. Why were they scared? Tommy's eyes widen slightly while frowning. What if Angelica was right. All the kids have to be bad to be scared that the teacher might eat them. He shakes his head while rolling his eyes, he wasn't a baby anymore he wasn't going to believe anything Angelica has to say anymore.

"They are scared of meeting new friends, they aren't ready for change".

The Rugrats look in the direction the voice was coming from. Standing a couple feet away from them were two girls. The one that spoke up was a girl with short red hair reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a pink jumper with a white long sleeve shirt. The girl beside her had long black hair in a bun. She was wearing a long sleeve purple dress with green flower patterns.

"How do you know that? And who are you? " Lillian asked while looking towards the two girls.

The girl wearing pink smiles shyly towards them. "I'm Natalie Bishop and this Is my twin sister Juliana Bishop, my big brother told me that's how I know". She replied while her sister stood closely behind her.

"Why are they scared of change?" Chuckie asked.

"My big brother told me they probably don't want change because change means they have to grow up and take responsibility, they are scared of growing up". Natalie replied with crossing her arms over her chest. Juliana nods her head slowly agreeing. "My brother is smart and knows everything".

"I don't want to grow up". Kimi said with a frown. She glances at the kids crying and started crying herself. She didn't want things to change. She wanted things to stay the same, growing up seemed horrible.

Chuckie sighs heavily and rubs his crying sister's back. He didn't want her to cry and think kindergarten was a scary place. His father said kindergarten was a fun place and he wanted to believe him.

"It's okay Kimi, dad said that kindergarten was a fun place" Chuckie replied while nodding his head. He wanted Kimi to know she didn't have to be scared. Kimi stopped crying and sniffs while wiping her tears and nodding her head.

"My brother said Kindergarten was more fun than preschool". Natalie said trying to cheer Kimi up. She didn't mean to make her cry and she felt bad for doing so. Juliana looks out from behind her sister and smiles shyly. She knows her sister didn't mean to make Kimi cry. "What are you guys name?". She asked while tilting her head slightly to the side

Tommy smiles while pointing to himself. "I'm Tommy". He points to each of his friends in order while telling Juliana and Natalie their names. After he was finished he looks toward Juliana noticing she hasn't said a word since she was there. "Why isn't your sister talking?". He asked with confusion was she shy?

Natalie looks toward her sister who was now standing beside her and not hiding behind her. She shakes her head sighing heavily. "while my sister is temporarily mute, that's what my mom said".

"Temporarily mute? What does that mean?" Philip asked.

"My sister isn't able to talk, my mom said she'll probably be able to in a couple years". Natalie answered with a smile.

"That's weird, how did she become temporarily mute?". Lillian asked.

"She was born like that, I don't know much about it". Natalie replied with a frown. She wish she knew more about her sister's health condition. She wanted to help her sister, she felt bad for her.

The teacher came into the room a couple minutes later and the parents left leaving their kids who finally stopped crying. The room was completely quite while the teacher was placing the kids in assigned sits. The desk were each split into a group of four. Tommy and Chuckie sat together with two other kids. Kimi and Phil also sat together with two other kids while Lillian sat with Natalie and Juliana with one other kid. Their desk was each a few feet apart which they were glad about.

"Alright class, I'm your teacher for the whole year, I am Mrs. Pepper". She said with a huge smile, she didn't have anything to teacher because it was the first day. She had decided to do an activity, she wanted the children to get familiar with each other. "We are going to do a fun activity today, it's called make a friend, I will call up two kids at a time and ask each of you question, you both have to answer anyone with the same answer while but put in groups". Mrs. Pepper smiles and moves to the front of the class. "First up Lillian DeVille and Oliver Stones".

Oliver was a small kid with short jet black hair, he was wearing a black shirt with the batman symbol. He was a huge fan of batman which anyone could clearly see. He wasn't really a shy kid and was one of the few kids that didn't cry. Lillian stood up in front of the class beside Oliver with a shy smile. She wasn't use to standing in front of a group of children.

"Alright Lillian and Oliver, what is your favorite movie?". Mrs. Pepper asked while sitting down on an chair that was facing in their direction in the front.

"Any batman movie, I have a collection of all of them". Oliver answered while looking towards the children. He had no problem talking in front of the whole class.

Lillian on the other hand was completely nervous. Her heart was beating quickly while thinking over an answer. She didn't know why she was so scared and nervous. "M-my favorite m-movie is Frozen".

Mrs Pepper smiles kindly at both the kids then looks towards the rest of the class. "It's okay to be nervous your first time speaking in front on the class". She said then looked back over towards Lillian and Oliver. "Lillian I want you to stand next to the bookshelf on the rug and Oliver stand by the whiteboard".

Lillian finally calmed down and walks over towards the rug standing by the bookshelf. She looks over towards Oliver and frowns a bit. She was jealous of how he could stand up there without fear. Having so many people looking at you was scary, she never wanted to do that again.

"Alright, kids who love the movie frozen go stand with Lillian". Mrs Pepper said while standing up and now standing in front of the class. Kimi, Natalie, Juliana and a couple more childs stood up and walked towards the rug sitting down beside Lillian. "Kids who love any batman movie stand with Oliver". Tommy, Chuckie and Phil stood up walking over towards Oliver standing beside him. They mostly went because they just wanted to be in the same group. The teacher made a couple more groups and told the kids to make friends and talk about things.

"How are you liking kindergarten so far?" Natalie asked Kimi while looking through the books on the shelf.

"Its actually enjoyable, I guess I was scared for no reason" Kimi answered with a smile.

"Scared for no reason? Try standing in front of the class that is scary". Lillian said with a frown while shivering at the memory.

"That's means you have stage fright" Natalie said while looking over towards Lillian. "My brother said stage fright is when you are scared of being in front of a group of people". She explained just in case they asked what it was.

"Stage fright sound scary" Kimi said while looking at Lillian. She wonder if she had stage fright, the idea of standing in front of a group of people doesn't scare her honestly.

Tommy, Chuckie and Phil decided to make friends with Oliver, he seemed like a nice kid. Plus this activity was called make a friend so that is exactly what they are going to do. Tommy was sitting down on the floor in front of Oliver while Chuckie sits on his left and Phil on his right. Oliver just stared at them blinking in confusion, he didn't know what to talk about. Maybe start off with a question.

"Who are you guys?" Oliver asked finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm Tommy and these are my friends Chuckie and Phil". He said pointing to the left first then the right. "Do all you like is batman?". He asked curiously. Tommy wanted to know if he liked other things, maybe they would have something in common.

Oliver shakes his head slowly at Tommy's question. "I don't only like batman, but I'm a huge fan I like other things too, I'm guess you guys came here because you wanted to be in a group together?". He asked rolling his eyes childishly.

"Mostlt yes, but I did watch a batman movie and liked it". Tommy answered honestly, he wasn't a lair. He always told the truth. He smiles as Oliver laughs softly while smiling. "I'm kinda scared though I heard teachers eat bad students".

Oliver stopped laughing and looks over towards Tommy with fear. Chuckie and Phil did the same thing then looks over towards the teacher. Surely Mrs Pepper wouldn't eat them just because they were bad. "Really? " Chuckie asked with fear, his father didn't tell him that. How could he possibly forget to tell him something completely important.

Tommy nods his head slowly. "Angelica said that the teachers eat kids who don't listen and play around all the time". He answered with fear while looking over towards the teacher with them. She was sitting with a group of kids talking to them with a kind smile.

"You think Mrs Pepper would eat us? She seems so nice". Chuckie said with a frown. He liked the teacher and to think she would eat them for being bad kids made him fear her. "I don't want to be eaten by her, im going to ne extra good".

"You are always good Chuckie, I wouldn't expect you to get in trouble at all". Phil said while looking away from the teacher. He was the baddest out of all of them and was scared of getting eaten. He didn't want to become a teacher's lunch. "Are you sure you want to believe Angelica? She lies all the time".

The other three kids shrugged their shoulders while looking over towards the teacher again. Mrs Pepper was cleaning up a mess the kid had made and sighs softly. She pinches his cheeks lightly and smiles. "You are so cute, I can eat you all up". The four boys all turn already and looks at each other with fear.

"Did you hear that Tommy?" Chuckie asked bringing his leg closer to himself.

Tommy nods his head slowly, his eyes widen in fear. Angelica was right, all the teacher eat bad kids. He didn't want to be eaten. "The teacher is a monster!". He said.

"We just have to be extra careful". Oliver said. He turns around facing his new faces, fear was clearly shown on all four of the children's faces.

After the activity was over school was over and the kids had to go home. Tommy and his group of friends had decided to come to school tomorrow and be on their best behavior. Chuckie was kinda scared to turn school tomorrow, how could his father not tell him about the teacher eating kids. The girl were kinda confused, they didn't know why the boys were scared before they left. They all knew they couldn't wait for school tomorrow and hoped to make even more friends.


	2. Big Fat Liar & New Enemies

**Title: Kindergarten!**

**Chapter Two: Big Fat Lair/ New Enemies**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rugrats. I Own Idea and Oc Characters.**

* * *

The second day of kindergarten less and less kids were scared of leaving their parents. They have enjoyed school so much the first time they wanted to continue to keep going. For Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Oliver they were completely scared of their new teacher. They couldn't believe Angelica was right and the teacher would eat kids for being bad. Though it had them thinking wouldn't the parents want their kids back at the end of the school day, did she only have them in her stomach until school ended. They surely didn't want to find out.

Tommy decided he wanted to play alone for free time and make a castle out of building blocks. He had been stacking blocks on each other for a good five to ten minutes. Tommy have even had a color pattern which takes longer than randomly placing blocks everywhere. He was actually enjoying himself having fun, until three kids bigger than him walked over towards him. One of the kids was a girl with dark brown hair, she glares towards Tommy and kicks the blocks down.

"You are playing with my blocks!". She snapped while kicking the blocks away from Tommy.

Tommy blinks in confusion and furrows his eyebrows together. He didn't know why this girl was being so mean to him. "Your blocks? I don't see your name on them!". He snapped back.

"Don't yell at Evenly!" One of the boys that was with her yelled while pushing Tommy down on the floor. Tommy lands on his bottom and frowns deeply while crying loudly getting the attention of the teacher.

Mrs. Pepper was sitting behind her desk thinking of fun activity the kids can do to help them learn faster. She was interrupted by a loud cry and jumps up quickly from her chair walking over towards the noise. She frowns while seeing Tommy on the floor crying and three kids surrounding him. She sighs heavily and bends down beside Tommy.

"What happen Tommy?" She asked kindly while giving him a kind smile when he stopped crying. She didn't want these kids being mean to each other, it was no use. They were only children, they should be making friends not enemies at a young age.

Tommy finally stopped crying and started wiping his tears away. He looks up towards the teacher with innocent eyes. "I was playing with the blocks until they came over here bothering me and he pushed me down". He points towards the bigger kid with bright brown hair. "They said I couldn't play with the blocks".

Mrs. Pepper looked over towards the three kids and stands up pointing towards the door. "Go in the hallway, I'll be there in a minute to have a talk with you three". She said while crossing her arms, she was completely disappointed in them to bully poor little Tommy each of them were bigger than him at least twice his size. She turns towards Tommy and smiles placing her hand gently on his head. "Don't listen to them okay? You can play with the blocks".

Tommy nods watching her walk away, he picked up the blocks sighing. She was going to eat them, guess they didn't hear about the teachers eating bad kids. Tommy no longer wanted to play with himself just in case more means kids came over to him making him cry again. He decided to go see what Chuckie and Oliver were doing. He smiles putting the blocks away before walking over towards Chuckie and Oliver who were sitting down finger painting.

"What you guys doing?" Tommy asked while walking closer to them.

"Finger painting". They said in unison.

Tommy walked closer to the table and looks at his friends finger painting. Chuckie was painting a dog with different colours and spots. Oliver was drawing the sun with many different color. Tommy was completely confused to why he was making the sun different colors wasn't the sun yellow? "Why is the sun all different colors Oliver?". He asked taking a seat beside him.

Oliver stopped painting and looks down at the picture shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, it was an idea that popped into my head at the time". He giggled while going back into painting opening another color of paint. He honestly didn't just see the sun as Yellow, he saw many other colors as well.

"Really? This seem fun I want to paint too". Tommy said with excitement while grabbing a piece of paper and paint. He taps his chin gently while thinking of something he could paint. He wanted to paint something for his parents something they would love. Maybe he would even paint something for Dil. Dil was starting perschool alone and maybe a painting would help him through.

A few minutes later the three kids that bullied Tommy from before spotted him finger painting with two other kids and smirked. Evenly the leader of the bullies walked over towards the table grabbing Oliver's painting looking at it completely ignoring his protest. She laughs at the painting passing it over towards her friends soon grabbing Chuckie's and Tommy's ignoring their protest as well.

"Give us back our paintings!" Tommy snapped scared they would destroy his painting. He worked extra hard on them trying to make them perfect for his parents and his little brother Dil.

"Or what? You are going to cry again and get us in trouble with Mrs. Pepper again?" Evenly asked while holding up Chuckie's finger painting pictures. "What is this anyway? It doesn't look like anything". She said rudely while slamming the picture down on the table. Chuckie flinched back after she did shaking slightly in fear. He didn't know he could meet another girl scary little Angelica.

Chuckie was kinda upset because she was making fun of his picture. He frowns grabbing his picture back. If she didn't know what is was how could his parents tell what it was. "Its a dog! Now go away". He snapped covering his painting with his arms hiding his face as well which was red with anger.

"Yeah leave us alone!" Tommy said grabbing his paintings out of the boy with bright brown hair hands.

"You are going to regret getting us in trouble Pickles! We are going to make your life a living hell" Evenly snapped while grabbing Oliver's painting from her friend and rips it in half throwing the paper on the floor stepping on it. She smirks and walks away with her friends following after her laughing at what she did with tears running down their cheeks.

Oliver watched her rip his paintings and he started crying while picking up both of the papers. He didn't like them kids and won't them to be eaten by the teacher right now. They bruined the picture he was given to his grandparents because he parents had died in a car accident when he was only two years old which was three years ago. He sniffs while wiping his tears away.

"I thought the teacher was going to eat them? They are bad kids". Tommy said while a frown, he was upset they had made his friend cry and ripped up his finger painting, that wasn't a nice thing to do to someone. "Angelica is such a big fat lair". He snapped his felt stupid for actually believing her.

Oliver and Chuckie looked over towards Tommy nodding their heads. They should have known it was a silly idea for teachers to eat children. They felt stupid and wanted to hide in embarrassment. Oliver sighs heavily while walking over towards the teacher's desk grabbing the tape to put his painting back together. He was completely upset with Evenly and her dumb group of friends

They definitely weren't going to allow her to get away with this. They were coming up with a plan for revenge and was going to get them for making them cry. Chuckie watched Oliver tape his painting together and sighs heavily. "Them kids are completely mean, what did we even do to them?". Chuckie asked puffing out his cheeks.

"We didn't do anything to them! They just think every toy here is theirs!". Tommy said while rolling his eyes.

"We have to give them a taste of their own medicine" Oliver said with a smirk grabbing a tube of red paint.

Chuckie and Tommy look over towards Olivet with confusion. What exactly could he be planning in that small head of his. A perfect revenge maybe? Something that would scare them big kids away.

Juliana, Natalie, Lillian and Kimi were all sitting down on the rug with books sitting down on their laps. Juliana was sitting closely beside her sister while reading the book that was sitting in her lap. She was the only one actually reading while her sister and the other two girls were having a conversation and talking with each other. Juliana glances up from her book quickly before looking back down.

Lillian was actually enjoying Natalie company, they both quickly became best friends. Kimi wasn't completely sure about Natalie and Juliana, she thought it was weird how her sister could talk. Natalie was a completely sweet girl who didn't judge people, like how most people do. Her parents always told her don't judge a book by its cover.

They have been sitting on the rug since free time had started and was actually enjoying each others company. Lillian laughs while grabbing the book from her lap putting it back onto the bookshelf. "Lets get the same book and read it together!". She said with excitement while grabbing two of the same book. Natalie didn't mind and places the book away she had in her lap. She grabs the book Lillian was handing her and laughs softly.

Kimi watched them and sighs heavily, she felt like she was losing Lillian as her best friend. She wanted to do things with Natalie now. She looks over towards Juliana who was looking at her and puffs out her cheek looking away quickly looking down at the book. Juliana blinks in confusion, she could easily tell Kimi was jealous of Natalie's and Lillian's new friendship. She puts her book away and grabs two of the same back as well and hands one of towards Kimi. Kimi looks up towards Juliana after seeing the book getting handed to her and smiles taking the book maybe she wasn't all that bad.

Lillian looks over towards Kimi and smiles softlt watching her read a book with Juliana. She was happy she was actually making some friends, Kimi didn't really like anything change and at first the thought of making new friends scared her. She didn't want to forget about her old friends and didn't want the to drift apart which would never happen. Juliana smiles shyly and flips the page in the book looking over towards Kimi who happily returned the smile.

Free time was over and Mrs. Pepper told all the kids to sit down on the rug for story time. Tommy and his gang sat next to each other while Evenly and her friends sat a few feets away from them. Mrs. Pepper decided to read the ugly duckling to the class. It was a perfect story about not judging someone by their cover. You have to get to know them, but it's not about what's on the outside but what was on the inside. Oliver had the paint tube in his pocket and crawls around on the rug until he was sitting behind Evenly and her friends. He takes the tube out his pocket and opens it, he looks around before pouring the paint onto her hair. He throws the tube to the side and crawls back to his spot.

Evenly felt something dripping down her hair and touched the top of her head frowning. She touched a wet substance and looks at her fingers that were read. "Ahhhh!" She scream while standing up and crying run over towards the teacher. Mrs. Pepper sighs heavily while taking her over towards the sink to wash out her hair. This year was definitely going to be filled with tons of surprises.


	3. Class Pet

**Title: Kindergarten!**

**Chapter Three: Class Pet**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rugrats.**

* * *

Mrs. Pepper decided it was a good idea to buy a class pet. It would help the children learn responsibility. Every week she would pick one student to take the pet home over the weekend to care for it. Mrs. Pepper thought fish would be the perfect pet, so she brought a small fish tank with three fish. The children were crowded around the desk the fish would be placed on throughout the whole school week until Friday when I special child would be able to take the fish home.

Natalie was standing in front of all the children being the first one to noticed the tank. She smiles happily while watching the fish swim around. Juliana was standing on the other side of the tank looking through smiling. Natalie stood up straight looking over towards her sister.

"It would be cool if we were the first one's to take it home huh?" Natalie asked while walking back towards her seat with her sister following closely behind her. The two twins had a pet fox at him so bringing fish to the house would be such a bad idea. "It would be cool but Roxy would probably eat the fishes". Juliana nods in agreement while taking her seat, Natalie sitting down afterwards.

"If I bring it home Phil probably might try and eat them". Lillian replied with a sigh while looking towards the fish tank from her desk. She wanted to be the very first person to bring the fishes home. She thought still be the coolest kid in kindergarten to have gotten the fishes first.

Natalie looks over towards Lillian and tilts her head shrugging "You're chances are rather low of being the first". She said making Lillian frown at her comment. She rolls her eyes playfully and laughs softly. "But me and Juliana don't mind helping you". This comment made Lillian's face brighten up quickly into a huge smile.

Evelyn hearded their conversation and walked over towards their table. She rolls her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh please, I will be the first to bring the fishes home!" She snapped. She definitely was going to crush their dreams of winning, she had to make sure she won.

"Why would Mrs. Pepper pick you?". Lillian snapped back standing up from her chair. She points towards her, her face slightly red from anger. "Are you nothing but a bully and no one likes you". Natalie and Juliana both nodded their heads in agreement, Evelyn was nothing but a bully.

"My brother told me bullies never win anything!" Natalie said with a smirk while sticking her tongue out towards the girl. She didn't like her and would try anything in her power to make Lillian win and bring the fishes home. She faces away from Evenly with a pout, she couldn't stand her.

"Just you two idiots wait and see I will be taking them home". Evelyn said while walking away over towards her table with her two other friends. They were the only three that actually liked her and would just follow her like she was a leader. Natalie and Lillian just wanted to wipe that smirk off her face and winning the fish was just what they needed to do Iin order to do so.

After a couple more minutes of looking at the fishes Mrs. Pepper told the kids to take a seat. She was standing in front of the classroom holding a box in her hand. The kids were wondering what she was going to do with the box. She places the box down on the desk that was placed in front of the classroom. Mrs. Pepper grins while opening the box reveling it was empty.

"This is the voting box, every monday we will be voting for someone we want to take the fish home on the weekend, you are not able to vote for yourself". She said in a stern voice, she closed the box and sighs softly. "Since today is Wednesday, we will be starting the voting today before class ends, I will be counting the cards, there are only 24 students in the class so I better see 24 cards, I will see who won and reveal it on Friday."

Mrs. Pepper grabs the box and walks into the back of the room. She unlocks the closest and places it on the very top shelf. She walks back into the front of the class and claps her hands. "Okay, today we will be doing group work". She smiles and holds up a paper. "You and your group would have to match the numbers with the colors". The kids looks at her with confusion while tilting their head to the side.

Mrs. Pepper laughs and looks at the paper. "For example, one it red". She picks up the red crayon and starts coloring in all the number ones on the picture. She holds up the picture once she finished and holds up the crayon as well. "Match the color with the number".

She split the class into groups, Tommy, Natalie, Kimi and Phil was group one. Lillian, Oliver, Chuckie and Juliana were group Two.

Natalie looks down at the picture and grabs a green crayon and colors in number 4. She sighs softly with a frown while coloring. "Evelyn loves to make me upset". She slams the crayon down on the table getting the attention to the three other children in her group.

Tommy looks up from his paper and looks over towards her whilw tilting his head towards the side. "What did she do this time?".

"Other then calling me and Lillian idiots, she said that she was going to win the fish". Natalie snapped.

Phil rasied an eyebrow after hearing that Evelyn had called his sister an idiot. He sister was the smartest girl he knows, he thought Evelyn was cute at some point but now she was ugly like her personality. It was weird how she would never bother him though.

"I want to help Lillian win this, but im going to need you guys help, vote for her okay?". Natalie asked. She grabs a red crayon and starts coloring in the number one, she wanted to quickly completely this group assignment so she can help Lillian with telling kids to vote for her. She couldn't wait to wipe the smirk off of Evelyn's face.

"I will vote for Lillian, no one calls my sister an idiot". Phil said while coloring in the number 4 with a blue crayon. He turns and looks over towards the table his sister was at. He knew if she didn't win she would cry all day at home and Phil hated seeing his sister sad or crying. If that means being on Evelyn bad side he didn't care, he rather help out his sister then help out a bully she called his sister an idiot.

Mrs. Pepper watched over the children making sure they were actually doing the assignment. She knew all these children wanted the fish and would probably vote for themselves, it would be amazing if they didnt. She just hoped that Evelyn wouldn't bully anyone just to vote for her.

When she first met her she was such a sweet and loveable child. She had been acting up and bullying a lot of children lately. Mostly the whole class was scared of her and would vote for her just with the snap of his finger. Evelyn was smart for her age and was using it for all the wronf reason. She would hate to do this but after school she was contacting her mother to have a little meeting later on.

Chuckie and Oliver were the first ones to finish their work and walked over towards the fish tank looking into it. Oliver grabs the fish food with the teachers permission he was able to feed the fish but was told to only put a little. Oliver had developed a small crush on Lillian and was planning on voting for her so she could win the fishes. He smiles and places a little bit of fish feed into the tank and places it away.

"Chuckie who are you planning on voting for?". Oliver asked. He looked into the tank watching the fish eat the food laughing.

"I don't know yet, I was planning on voting for Natalie maybe why?" Chuckie asked.

"Because I want you to vote for Lillian, Evelyn was being mean to her today and I heard Natalie asking people to vote for her so I am". Oliver answered while standing up straight looking over towards Chuckie. Chuckie blinks in confusion wondering if he should vote for Lillian or Natalie. If Natalie was going around asking people to vote for Lillian she would come to him asking the same thing or she would think he would already be voting for Lillian.

Chuckie shrugs his shoulders with a smile. "Lillian is my best friend and I just met Natalie so i'd gladly vote for Lillian". He replied while walking away from the fish tank back to his seat. Everyone else in their group was done and handed the papers into the teacher.

After all the groups were finished it was around lunch time and they all lined up and went into the cafeteria. They had gotten their lunch and sat closely to each other. Juliana had brought her own lunch from home because she couldn't eat the school lunch . Kimi was sitting beside her while talking to her, all she could do was nod her head while smiling listening to every word Kimi was saying.

Oliver was sitting beside Lillian while eating his sandwich. He glances over towards her every once in a while, he finished his sandwich and rubs the back of his neck. "I just wanted you to know I voted for you" he said bluntly while trying to have a conversation with his crush.

"Thanks Oliver!" Lillian smiles and kisses his cheek happily. She was happy to have his support.

It was nearing the end of the day and Mrs Pepper had taken the box out of the closest. She smiles while the children take their sits excited to vote for the person they liked. Some hoped for votes while the others really didn't care or weren't a huge fan of taking care of fishes. She called up each kid one at a time and helped them write down the name they wanted and places it into the box. After the last kid had went it was the end of the school day. Lillian had completely faith in winning but she couldn't know untik Friday which was two days away from now.


	4. Revealing The Winner

**Title: Kindergarten! **

**Chapter Four: Revealing The Winner!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rugrats. **

**A/N: I was actually working on part of this in my British Literary class, that's only because an idea quickly popped in my head. Another then that I want to thanks celrock about the idea with Angelica's cat, that is completely one hundred percent celrock's idea which was a really good one. Also I decided to switch up my writing style and test out how I like it this way. Like me know if you like it this way or the way I had it before. Read and Review thanks. (: **

* * *

The fishes swim around looking at the children that surrounded their new home. The smallest fish of them all was confused. It was wondering what these giant things were and why they was looking at them with Evelyn tapped the glass it got scared and moved to the other side of the tank. The two biggest of the third one looked towards Evelyn, if they could they would probably be glaring at her right now. Evelyn looked into the fish tank and continued to tap on the glass trying to get the stupid fishes attention but the other two just calmly swimmed to the other side with the smallest fish.

"Don't tap on the glass". Lillian snapped at Evelyn moving closer to the tank. "You'll scare the fish and it can also break the tank". She said while glaring towards her and looking down at the fishes with a calm smile.

The smallest fish swam back over to the other side upon seeing the gently smile on Lillian's face. It was confusedabout what tthe kids were talking about but it seemed to like the new one that came and stopped the girl from tapping. Lillian looks back over at Evelyn who was pouting and rolled her eyes looking down at the smallest fish smiling. It wasn't scared this time and stayed close to the glass blinking.

Evelyn stomped her feet while crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't stand Lillian and didn't like her, she was always good and following the rules. She pouts and Looking around her eyes landing on the fish food on the side of the tank. She was planning on feeding the fish without the teachers permission, how can something bad happen. She grabs the fish food and opens the biggest side.

"What are you doing?" Lillian asked watching Evelyn mess with the fish food.

"I'm feeding the fish idiot!" She snaps moving into the front of thw fish tank pushing Lillian towards the side. The smallest fish swam back over to the other side not liking what she was going to do. Evelyn didn't even know how to put in and just decided to put it all in. She shrugs her shoulders and poured the whole bottle of fish food into the tank.

"I think that was to much". Lillian snaps back watching most of the food float down to the bottom. "You can kill the fish! You shouldn't even have a chance of winning!".

"The fish won't die! They'll just have more for later". Evelyn said with a smirk.

The fish swam to the top eating the fish food that didn't sink to the bottom. There was to much food it was making the water dirty and the fish weren't really that hungry. Mrs. Pepper was coming to check on the fish and to see if everything was fine and looks toward the fish tank. "Who did this?". She asked in complete surprise.

Surprisingly both Lillian and Evelyn stayed quiet. Mrs. Pepper looked over towards the two seeing the bottle of fish food in Evelyn's hands. She sighs heavily because she couldn't even control her and she was getting out of hand. As a punishment she was able to take the fish home and if she did win it would go to the person who came in second place.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn you can't take the fish home this week if you did win the person who came in second place will be taking it home". Mrs. Pepper explained her punishment with a stern tone.

Evelyn's eyes widen in shock and she throws the empty bottle onto the floor. "This isn't fair!". She screams loudly and stomped off towards the rug kicking people's blocks over and grabbing books out their hands throwing then making the other kids cry.

Mrs. Pepper shakes her head in disappointment and looks toward Lillian with a kind smile. "Do you wish to help me with cleaning the tank for the fish?". She asked. Lillian nods her head quickly and giggles softly happy to be helping out with caring for the fish.

Evelyn was completely mad and embarrassed, she didn't want Lillian to win. She wish she didn't do that and was able to take the fish home. She wanted to show her older sister that she could actually win something. Her older sister was mean to her calling her a dumb baby and making her feel bad about herself. The only way to make herself feel right was to bully other kids. She sat in the corner tears running down her cheeks, it wasn't fair she deserves to win. But maybe what Natalie's brother said was right bullies never win.

Lillian felt bad for Evelyn and didn't want her to be upset. She noticed that Evelyn was crying and walks over towards her. She stands in front of her handing her a cookie with a small smile. Evelyn sniffs looking down at the cookie taking it with a small 'thanks'. Evelyn didn't understand why she was being so nice to her when she was nothing but mean.

"Why are you being nice to me?". Evelyn asked.

Lillian sits down beside her and blinks in confusion at her question. She didn't even know the answer herself, maybe because she felt bad for her and knew something was troubling her. She just wanted to see her smile once and make her happy. She was an outgoing person and loved making friends with anyone she sees. She knew she wasn't a bad person, she is just missed understood and crying for attention.

"I can tell something is troubling you". Lillian answered. "What's wrong? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Evelyn takes in a deep breath and slowly let's it out, was it completely that obvious? How did Lillian know something was troubling her because she would act out a lot. She didn't want to tell her but then again she did so she could get it off her chest. She shrugs her shoulders and looks toward the ground eating her cookie. Once she finished she looked over towards Lillian with a small smile.

"I have an older sister named Jillian that I look up to a lot, she never wants to play with me or be around me". Evelynreplied with a sigh, she looks down fighting back her tears. "Ever since she started going to high school she stopped playing with me, she would call me names like lose and tell me I will never win anything".

"So that is why you want to win the fish?" Lillian asked surprised with her story.

Evelyn nods and says. "Yeah, that is exactly why but I ruined my chance, I don't know why but just because my sister bullies me I feel the need to bully other children". She sighs softly.

Lillian started to feel sadder after hearing the other girl tell her story. "How about next week I will help you win huh?". She asked with a smile.

"Really? You'd do that for your bully?". Evelyn asked wiping the tears away. It would be so exciting if she could win next week.

Lillian giggles and nods holding her pinky out towards the other girl. "I pinky promise I will help you, I don't if you are my bully".

Evelyn smiles and wraps her pinky around Lillian's. "And I promise I will try hard not to bully you or your friends anymore".

Lillian and Evelyn giggle at their silly promises and started talking about random things. They didn't realize that this talk would soon make the two the best of friends in the future. Mrs Pepper noticed and smiles at the scene, seeing Evelyn actually laughing and smiling was a good thing, she could see the two being good friends on the future.

It was nearing the end of the day and was about to reveal the winner, it was down to two names Evelyn and Lillian. Even if Evelyn was to win Lillian would be the one taking the fish home. Mrs. Pepper pulled out the last two cards and reads the name out loud. " Lillian and Lillian". She said with a smile reading the cards. Only five names showed up in the box which were Tommy, who had gotten four votes . Chuckie who had gotten four as well. Oliver who also got four. Evelyn was got five and Lillian who got seven.

"Congratulations Lillian" Evelyn said with a smile patting her shoulder in a friendly way.

"Thanks, it would have been tied if I didn't get them other two votes". Lillian said.

"I voted for you". Evelyn whispered before walking away over towards her group of friends.

Lillian blinks in confusion while looking over towards her group of friends. If Evelyn voted for her that means one of German friends didn't vote for her. She frowns at the thought of one of her friends not liking her anymore. It was probably Kimi because they both have been kinda more distant lately because she would hang out with Natalie more. But it didn't mean she didn't like her anymore, Kimi was her one and only true best friend.

After school Lillian still couldn't get over the fact the one of her friends didn't vote for her and steps on Fluffy's tail while holding the fish tank. The cat yelp surprising Lillian out of her day dreaming. Hearing her cat yelp Angelica runs into the living room picking up her cat.

"You hurt Fluffy! Watch were you're walking you atupid baby". She snapped and strokes her cats fur gently.

"Why are you even here?". Lillian asked in confusion while glaring towards Fluffy.

"Didn't you know you dumb baby, you're parents are babysitting her until I return from Miami on Monday". Angelica smirks. Fluffy looks at the fish tank in Lillian's hands licking her lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again credit goes to celrock for the Fluffy Iidea (:. I think a bully can turn over her leaf and become more likable but it would take time, but even more time gaining peoples trust. I am excited about the next chapter, I can't wait to write it. **


	5. The Three Little Fish Vs Fluffy

**Title: Kindergarten! **

**Chapter Five: The Three Little Fish Vs Fluffy Part 1/2**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rugrats! **

**A/N: I woke up late today and decided I wouldn't be going to school because I am to lazy and honestly don't feel like going anyway. So I am writing chapter five and I am completely excited about this chapter. Also I am writing a Rugrats start Middle school story soon and I need ocs if you have any Pm me :3. Anyway this story only has three chapters left. Enough of my rambling, enjoy. Read and Review. x3**

* * *

"What? Why can Tommy watch fluffy?" Lillian asked.

"Because Dil has a fever and I don't want him around Fluffy". Angelica snapped.

"Then why not Chuckie?". Lillian asked again, she wasn't trying to watch Fluffy she might try and eat the fish.

"You dumb baby! Chuckie is scared of his own shadow why would I trust him?" Angelica said rolling her eyes and walking away back into the kitchen with Fluffy.

Lillian sighs heavily walking into her and Phil's room placing the small tank on the dresser. She bites her bottom lip nervously, it was going to be hard to keep Fluffy away from the fish. She was going to try but of course with the help of her amazing twin. Lillian smiles and walks out her room shutting her door to talk to Phil who was in the living room watching TV. Fluffy walked around the house jumping on things and looking around knocking things down off the shelf.

Fluffy came across Lillian's and Phil's room walking closer finding the door wasn't closed all the way. She meows lowly and pushes the door more open with her head walking inside. She spots the fish tank on the dresser and jumps into the dresser. Fluffy looks at thw fish swim around and places her paw into the water trying to the catch the fish. The smallest fish swam away hiding in the castle on the bottom. The other two biggest fish look up at the cat and spits water into her face.

Fluffy meow harshly and falls backwards off the dresser onto the floor. She lands on all fours and tries getting the water out of her face. Lillian and Phil comes running into the room seeing Fluffy on the floor and the three fish swimming around calmly. Lillian blinks in confusion and walks over towards the tank watching the fish. Phil picked up Fluffy.

"Was you trying to eat the fish Fluffy?" Phil asked the cat in his arms.

Lillian rolls her eyes and walks towards her brother "she isn't going to answer you, come on". She sais walking out of the room.

Phil followed after her with Fluffy still in his arms closing the door making sure it was closed all the way. She places Fluffy down on the floor and walks into the living room to finish watching TV with Lillian.


	6. The Three Little Fish Vs Fluffy 2

**Title: Kindergarten**

**Chapter Six: The Three Little Fish Vs Fluffy Part 2/2 **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rugrats |Claimer: I own characters not recognized. **

**Note: I've been away from this for far too long and decided to come back, the last thing I wrote was last year and this year I haven't written anything. I noticed that some people left and we have new writers of this fandom. And I wanted to introduce myself. Hello, I'm Emma Pickles. I've been apart of this fandom since 2014 and it's amazing and the people are wonderful. I'll be reviewing other people's stories soon. ?**

It has only been a few hours and Lillian was getting tired of watching Fluffy, that cat was just pure evil and all she wanted to do was eat the poor innocent fish swimming peacefully in their blow. After the incident earlier she had kept her door closed, she didn't want to walk into her shared room and find one of the little fish missing. That'll be the worst thing that has happen and if the fish end up missing she'll never get to take the fish home again and it'll be all Angelica's and her evil cats fault.

"Do you think she hungry?" Phil asked his sister, they have been listening to fluffy meow for the past five minutes already. "Or maybe she just misses Angelica."

"I have to say it but I miss her too, so she can come and get her," she pouts with her arms crossed. This weekend was suppose to be all about the three little fish she has in her room not this cat meowing on the floor. She probably just wanted all their attention, that wasn't going to happen.

Lillian turns around and walks to the bag that was packed for Fluffy. "I guess we'll just have to see if she is hungry," she grabs a pink feeding bowl and some cat food. She asks her mom to open the can and puts the food into the bowl, if she is hungry she'll eat.

She walks over towards Fluffy who was still meowing and puts the bowl down in front of her. "Come on Fluffy! Are you going to eat?"

Fluffy stopped meowing and looks at the food soon pushing it away with her paw.

"I give up!" Lillian yelled at her stomping into her room slamming the door. She just didn't have time for that cat, her main focus had to be the fish. She goes over towards the surface they were on and stared into the bowl.

Instead of running away the little fish swam over to her direction, like they have been waiting for her to come in all day. Fish were easier to take care of than cats, they simply didn't need much. And that was a fact, they just needed food and that was pretty much it. It something that Lillian could do with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you little guys, it's like that cat just wants so much attention," she rolls her eyes, she just wanted this week to go by quickly. "This must be a terrible first visit to my house, I apologize."

She grabs the fish food off the counter and starts to pour a little bit into the bowl, she learned how to not overfeed them. As she was putting the food container down she heard scratching at her door, that dang cat was at it again with wanting all her attention. She walks over to her door and opens it Fluffy running straight into her room going over to the fish tank.

"Fluffy! Get away from the fishbowl," she walks over to cat and picked her up before she could do anything to the fish. "Why must you crave so much attention? And did you eat that food?" She plops down on her bed with the cat still in her hold.

Fluffy started to purr and rub up against her obviously loving the attention.

Lillian couldn't help but smile at this, maybe she wasn't all that bad and she was kind of cute, but with the same hairstyle as Angelica she looked plain evil if she was being honest. "You aren't that back after all, you just simply want love and attention," she said with a smile scratching behind her ear.

Maybe this weekend wasn't going to be all bad, she can manage to take care of Fluffy and the three little fish. All she had to do with keep Fluffy away from the fish, because they didn't seem to like each other much and she didn't blame them, they are common enemies. If they all could survive this weekend like would be freaking sweet.

"Lil! That phone Natalie wants to talk," Phil called from the living room. "I didn't know you two were such great friends."

"I'm coming," Lillian called back picking up Fluffy leaving the room, she made sure that she shut the door, she didn't want the sneaky cat coming back into the room. She was wondering why Natalie was calling her though, and how did she get her number? "I guess I'll just ask her," she puts fluffy down on the bed that Angelica brought over and took the phone from her brother.

"_Hello? Lillian how's watching the fish going?" _

"It's going alright, I have to cat sit my friend's cousin's cat, so you can imagine how that is going," she replied with a sigh.

Natalie gasped, "_that's just terrible I hope the cat doesn't hurt them poor fish." _

Lillian shakes her head with a frown, "that won't be happening on my watch."

"_That's good, but this is why I called you, I'm planning on having a sleepover next week and I wanted to invite you, I already asked the others and they'll be coming." _

"A sleep over? That sounds wonderful!" Lillian said with a huge grin. "I would love to come."

"_Awesome! I'll see you in school on Monday." _

Lillian hangs up the phone, she was going to a sleepover next week, she couldn't wait. This weekend definitely needs to be over quick.


	7. Halloween

**Title: Kindergarten**

**Chapter Seven: Halloween? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats | Claimer: I own characters not recognized. **

**Note: This story will sadly be ending soon because I really don't know where to go with this story if I'm being honest. I mean if I can't think of anymore ideas soon, it's definitely lights out for this story. And I'll be working on the middle school story. And I'm sorry for short chapters, but this was written in 2014, so I don't have a connection to it. It's hard, all I'm thinking about is rewriting it.**

It was a few weeks until Halloween and Mrs. Pepper's kindergarten class were getting ready for the popular holiday with drawing faces on pumpkins since it was to dangerous to actually carve them in school. In a group of six seat Natalie Bishop, Chuckie Finster, Tommy Pickles, Lillian DeVille, Oliver Stone and lastly Keiko Harada. Keiko was a new girl who had recently transferred from Japan and was getting the ropes of american schools.

"Do you guys normally draw on pumpkins for Halloween?" Keiko asked grabbing a black marker to color in the mouth she had drew on the pumpkin.

Oliver shook his head, "we normally carve face into them," he sticks on his tongue and furrowed his brows focusing on the pumpkin.

"But we get to carve it out when we get home, and that's the best part," Lillian commented turning her pumpkin around to show the other's. "How do you like this?"

The face she had drew on the pumpkin was a pretty scary one, scary enough to make Chuckie and Natalie shriek in surprise.

Keiko stares at the pumpkin with wide coffee brown eyes, "that's amazing Lil, probably going to be the most scariest pumpkin this Halloween." She was truly impressed by her skills. "It's much better than mine."

Keiko turns her pumpkin to show a much less scary one with a huge smile. She wasn't really good at making this like scary or creepy especially since she didn't like them kind of things. She was more of a person who would dress up as a butterfly or fairy during Halloween. She was more like Chuckie, but just not that much, she wasn't scared of a simple carved pumpkin or someone dressed as a scary monster.

"That's much better, I rather look at a smiling Pumpkin," Chuckie said with a small smile. He shows them his pumpkin and it was a smiling one too. "Why can all pumpkins be happy?"

Oliver rolls his eyes at all the smiling pumpkins. "Halloween is about being scared, it about scary movies and getting candy, it not about rainbows and unicorns Chuckie, that's why this Halloween I'm going to dress up like a zombie."

He stands up from his chair and walks around the table like a zombie, and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Brains."

"I don't know Oliver," Tommy said as he stopped working on his pumpkin. "Chuckie is pretty scared of all them, dressing up as something scary around him isn't a good idea."

Oliver pouts with his arms crossed, "aw, come on Chuckie it isn't that bad, it's all just people behind them masks and costumes." He takes his seat and shows them his pumpkin, which he drew a bat on it. "Halloween is the only night of the year you get to dress up as your favorite monster."

"Really?" Keiko eyes widen in wonder, "then I know the perfect person to dress up as." She tosses her black hair over her shoulders and places it in front of her face covering it. "The girl that comes out of the TV."

"That's c-creepy Keiko," Chuckie said hiding behind his pumpkin. "Why does she come out the TV?"

Keiko gasped, "have you guys never seen the ring? That's horrible. She comes out the TV to come and get whoever watched some weird video tape, when they finish the phone rings and a voices says-"

"You're going to die in seven days," Natalie said in a creep voice. "I watched that movie with my older brother, it was really scary."

Lillian frowns, "how can you not be scared of them things?"

"Because I'm use to them, we have so many scary legends in Japan, we are kind of known for them," Keiko shrugs her shoulders and moves her hair from her face. "So, things in america don't scary me, it's mostly all jumpscares anyway."


End file.
